


Goodnight

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I am so sorry, M/M, Oh My God, is this considered angst?, my heart hurts, this is more heartbreaking than I wanted it to be, what did I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You left.” The words Bucky uttered sounded broken, hurt, and confused, and it hit Sam that despite his request that someone notify Bucky, nobody probably actually actively went to the former Winter Soldier and told him that Sam moved back to DC, at least for a while.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Permissioned sequel to http://archiveofourown.org/works/1424740</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allourheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Partners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424740) by [allourheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes). 



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> I got asked to post this, so I'm putting decent effort into this. This is a sequel of Partners by allourheroes (the link is in the summary), who is the one who said to post it. So I am. I am so sorry if this sucks so much. -hides in hole-

Sam raised an eyebrow at Bucky as the man stood on his porch in Washington DC, soaked to the bone as it rained down on him. It had been about three weeks and a half since they had first gone out for coffee, and it seemed to turn into something they did twice a week. He enjoyed the outings and was usually the one who went over to Bucky's to drag him out of the house. But the last time they had actually gone out for coffee was almost a week ago, because Sam missed his own place a little and came back to the little house he called home.

(Not that he didn't love everyone at the tower, but really, he'd rather not be questioned by Bruce Banner or a visiting Thor. **Especially** the visiting Thor. He was usually loud in his questioning when Sam wakes up with screams, as rare as that was.)

“You left.” The words Bucky uttered sounded broken, hurt, and confused, and it hit Sam that despite his request that someone notify Bucky, nobody probably actually actively went to the former Winter Soldier and told him that Sam moved back to DC, at least for a while.

“Well, uh, yeah... I, I asked someone to tell you. Or rather, left it in a note on the door.” Sam rubbed the back of his neck, stepping aside to let Bucky into the place. Bucky shuffled in and Sam shut the front door, going to fetch a towel. “Come on in, take your clothes off.” He paused then, eyes wide as he realized how that probably just sounded.

Bucky merely chuckled, “Didn't know you swung that way, birdie.”

He shifted a glare with nothing behind it at him, an odd feeling settling in his stomach at the new nickname. “That isn't what I meant and you know it. I'm sure there's something in here that'll fit you so I can wash your wet clothes.” He returned to fetching a towel for the taller man. Item gathered, he found Bucky taking his shirt off.

Nothing could prepare him for the scars. It wasn't that they were ugly or anything, but that it seemed like his whole body was a scar. They were relatively new, too, but not so new that Sam should be worrying. The questions still raced through his mind though – who, what, where, when, how? - before he managed to avert his gaze, just a smidgen too late.

“They're fine.” The American's words did nothing to settle the pit in his stomach, but Sam didn't trust that he wouldn't make an ass of himself, so he merely held the towel out for him.

“Want something to eat?” His voice was steady as he quickly retreated into the kitchen.

“Birdie- Falcon-” Bucky grabbed his arm when he was halfway there. “Sam.” That stopped him and Sam turned to look at the older man. “What's wrong?” There was that voice again. Broken, confused, more than a little upset.

“Nothing.” Really, technically, nothing was wrong. Physically, everything was great. Mentally, he supposed things were well enough.

“You're lying.” Bucky looked hurt and Sam couldn't stop himself from wincing.

“I had a nightmare.” While it was true, he did have one earlier, it wasn't why he was just a bit off at the moment. He had been up for over an hour before Bucky showed up, but the truth seemed a bit... stupid, he supposed.

“Nightmare?” The confused look on his face let Sam know that, while they had been going out for coffee twice a week, Bucky had no idea about his own PTSD induced dreams.

“Yeah, the magical horse that comes at night.” He fell back to sarcasm, to protect himself. Bucky's mouth quirked, a smile forming.

“I know what a nightmare is.” Sam pulled his arm from his friend's grip. “Just... Go finish drying off while I got make something warm for you. Getting sick sucks, no matter the time period.” He hurried into his kitchen, not waiting for an answer. He didn't want to make coffee, because then they'd both be up all night, but he didn't have hot chocolate. Did Bucky like tea?

Whatever.

He returned to Bucky's side when the tea was ready, sitting next to him on the couch. They were silent a while, a comfortable companionship settling between them.

“Why'd you leave?” And there it was. The younger soldier looked up at his guest, unsure of how to say it. Which was really stupid of him, since there was nothing wrong with his decision to come back to Washington DC. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No!” What the hell!? “Why would you think that?”

“You left without saying goodbye.”

“That was kind of rude of me, huh?” Sam rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn't leave because of you, or because of them. I left because I missed... well, home. The tower was great and all, but it wasn't home.” He looked up at his friend.

Bucky was looking at him, eyes focused solely on him. He still looked hurt, but he also looked tired and Sam figured he probably walked all the way here or stole a car or something. “We can talk about this after we've both gotten some good sleep, alright?” He set their cups of tea on the table, hearing Riley's voice in his head, scolding him in a teasing manner about not using the little wooden things Sam's mother sent for him to protect the table from the cup. He went to stand up, but Bucky reached out, grabbing his wrist and tugging him back down. “Buck-”

Unsure lips brushed his own and, against his better judgment, Sam didn't shove him away.

“Goodnight, Sam.” Bucky was gone a moment later, leaving a confused Sam alone on the couch.

Bucky didn't come back in the morning.


End file.
